Ατλαντίδα
Ατλαντίς Atlantis , Ατλαντίς thumb|300px| [[Γεωλογία Παλαιοντολογία Αρχαιοήπειροι --- Υπερήπειροι (Supercontinents) Βααλβάρη (Baalbara) Ώρεια (Ur) Νένα (Nena) Κενορλάνδη (Kenorland) Παλαιά Παγγαία (Paleo-Pangaea) Κολομβία (Columbia, Nuna) Ροδινία (Rodinia) Παννοτία (Pannotia) Παγγαία (Pangaea) Λαυρασία (Laurasia) Γονδοβάνη (Gondwana) Αφροευρασιαμερική (Afro-Eurasia-America) --- Υποήπειροι (Hypocontinents) Αρκτική (Arctica) Ατλαντική (Atlantica) Αβαλονία (Avalonia) Βαλτική (Baltica) Κιμμερία (Cimmeria) Κογγολία (Congo craton) Ευραμερική (Euramerica) Καλαχαρία (Kalaharia) Ασιαμερική (Asiamerica) Καζακοστανία (Kazakhstania) Λαυρεντία (Laurentia) Βόρεια Σινική (North China) Σιβηρία (Siberia, Angara) Νότια Σινική (South China) Ανατολική Ανταρκτική (East Antarctica) Ινδία (Indian continent) --- Μέλλουσες Υπερήπειροι (Future Supercontinents) Αμασία (Amasia) Εσχάτη Παγγαία (Pangaea Ultima) Νέα Παγγαία (Pangaea Nova) --- Μυθικές Ήπειροι (Mythological Continents) Ατλαντίδα (Atlantis) Μεροπίδα (Meropis) Λεμουρία (Lemuria) ]] , ο θεός-ιδρυτής της Ατλαντίδας]] - Μία μυθική αρχαιοήπειρος της Γης. Η μόνη ιστορικά γνωστή αναφορά για την Ατλαντίδα, (που παραμένει ακόμη ασαφές το αν πρέπει να καταταχθεί στην Ιστορία ή στη Μυθολογία), είναι εκείνη του Αθηναίου φιλοσόφου Πλάτωνα, ο οποίος αναφέρει το μύθο της στους διαλόγους του: "Τίμαιος" και "Κριτίας". Εισαγωγή Καλλιτεχνική Αναπαράσταση ]] Καλλιτεχνική Αναπαράσταση ]] Σύμφωνα με αυτές τις αναφορές, πριν από 8.500 έτη, στα δυτικά των Ηράκλειων Στηλών (σημερινό Γιβραλτάρ), μέσα στον Ωκεανό βρισκόταν μία μεγάλη, πλούσια, γόνιμη νήσος, η Ατλαντίδα. Την ύπαρξη της αμφισβήτησαν όχι μόνο οι ιστορικοί και γεωγράφοι της εποχής, αλλά και οι σύγχρονοι γεωλόγοι και ωκεανολόγοι, που ασχολήθηκαν με το πρόβλημα της. Ο μύθος αναφέρει ότι την εποχή που η Ατλαντίδα γνώριζε μεγάλη ακμή συνέβη ο μεγάλος κατακλυσμός, ενώ παράλληλα ένας φοβερός σεισμός καταπόντισε την πλούσια νήσο μέσα σε ένα ημερονύκτιο. Υπάρχει μεγάλη πιθανότητα, η Ατλαντίδα να ταυτίζεται με την προ-κατακλυσμιαία Σουμερία. "Κριτίας" - Αποσπάσματα Καταγωγή ]] ....Κατά το διαμοιρασμό από τούς δώδεκα Θεούς των γνωστών τότε περιοχών τής Γης, η Ατλαντίδα, επειδή περιστοιχιζόταν από τη θάλασσα, δόθηκε στον Ποσειδώνα. Ο Ποσειδών διάλεξε μία ωραιότατη πεδιάδα τής Ατλαντίδας για να κατοικήσει. Εκεί κατοικούσε o Eυήνωρ με τη γυναίκα του Λευκίππη και τη θυγατέρα τους Κλειτώ. O Ποσειδών, όταν είδε την ωραία Κλειτώ, την ερωτεύτηκε και ζήτησε να την λάβει ως σύζυγό του. Αυτό και έγινε. Διάλεξε τότε έναν ωραίο λόφο, όπου ανήγηρε ένα ισχυρό φρούριο. Αυτό το κτίσμα, το περιέβαλε με διαδοχικά κυκλικά κανάλια ... Ο Ποσειδών και η Κλειτώ γέννησαν πέντε ζεύγη διδύμων υιών. Έτσι ο Ποσειδών χώρισε την νήσο σε δέκα περιφέρειες και τις παραχώρησε στους δέκα υιούς του. Την κεντρική περιοχή, όπου και το ανάκτορό του, την παραχώρησε στον πρωτότοκο, τον Άτλαντα, τον οποίο έχρισε “βασιλέα των βασιλέων”. Από το όνομα αυτού του γιου του θεού και βασιλέα Άτλαντα, ονομάσθηκε η νήσος, Άτλαντίδα. Οι άλλοι αδελφοί του, που βασίλευσαν στα άλλα τμήματα ήταν: # ο Γάδειρος (ή ελληνικά, Εύμηλος), #ο Αμφήρης, #ο Ευαίμων, #ο Μνησεύς, #ο Αυτόχθων, #ο Ελάσιππος, #ο Μήστωρ, #ο Αζάης και #ο Διαπρεπής... Οικονομία Καλλιτεχνική Αναπαράσταση ]] ...... Η χώρα ήταν πλούσια και παραγωγική. Υπήρχαν σε αφθονία όλα τα αναγκαία αγαθά τής ζωής. Η Ατλαντίδα διακρινόταν επίσης για την αναπτυγμένη χλωρίδα. Η βλάστησή της ήταν πλουσιότατη. Διέθετε πολλά υψηλά και μεγάλα δένδρα, με άφθονους καρπούς μαλακούς και ξηρούς. Έτρεφε αρκετά ήμερα ζώα, και άγρια, καθώς και μεγάλο αριθμό (που τα εξημέρωναν) ελεφάντων. Το υπέδαφος της ήταν πλούσιο σε ευγενή και πολύτιμα μέταλλα και κυρίως σε χαλκό και ορείχαλκο, σε χρυσό, σε άργυρο και σε κασσίτερο. Τον ορείχαλκο τον εκτιμούσαν αμέσως μετά το χρυσό. Το ελεφαντόδοντο επίσης χρησιμοποιούταν για πολλές χρήσεις και κυρίως σε διακοσμήσεις. Το κλίμα και το περιβάλλον, ήταν ιδανικά για να καταστούν οι κάτοικοι νοήμονες και οξυδερκείς. Όλοι οι κάτοικοι ήταν εργατικοί και με τον καιρό ανάπτυξαν απαράμιλλο πολιτισμό. Τεχνικά Έργα Καλλιτεχνική Αναπαράσταση ]] Κατασκεύασαν μεταλλεία και έκαναν βιοτεχνίες επεξεργασίας των μετάλλων, που τα χρησιμοποιούσαν και στα οικοδομικά τους έργα. Όλα τα αναγκαία για την ευζωία τους, καθώς και τα εργαλεία για τις εργασίες τους, ήταν κατασκευασμένα από πολύτιμα μέταλλα. Τα εμβλήματα των βασιλέων, τα ιερά σκεύη, κρατήρες και τα στολίδια τους ήταν ολόχρυσα. Τα αγάλματά τους ήταν κατασκευασμένα από χρυσό, ελεφαντόδοντο, άργυρο και ορείχαλκο. Κατασκεύασαν επιβλητικά κτίσματα, μεγαλειώδη ανάκτορα και άλλα μέγαρα, ναούς, βωμούς, μεγάλες γέφυρες, αψίδες, λιμένες, ναυπηγεία και ναύσταθμους, διώρυγες, τεχνητές λίμνες, μεγάλα πλοία, άρματα και πλήθος αγάλματα, μνημεία, και τύμβους. Οι ναοί τους ήταν κτισμένοι με έγχρωμους ογκόλιθους και οι επισημότεροι ήταν περιβεβλημένες από χρυσές, ασημένιες, επικασσιτερωμένες ή ορειχάλκινες πλάκες. Κεντρικό Ανάκτορο ]] Το κεντρικό ανάκτορο ήταν επιβλητικό. Βρισκόταν σε ένα λόφο. Τα τείχη του ήταν κτισμένα με ογκώδεις πελεκημένους λίθους μαύρους, λευκούς και ερυθρούς, που ήταν στολισμένοι με κασσίτερο. Καθώς έκοβαν τούς μεγάλους λίθους για να κατασκευάσουν τα ανάκτορα, κατασκεύασαν συγχρόνως στο εσωτερικό, δύο βαθιές αποθήκες για πλοία. Το τείχος της ακρόπολης το είχαν επενδύσει με ορείχαλκο, που φαινόταν να λάμπει ανάμεσα σε φλόγες. Στην ακρόπολη υπήρχε και ο πανέμορφος ναός του Ποσειδώνα, που τον κατασκεύασαν με ελεφαντόδοντο και χρυσό. Το άγαλμα του θεού ήταν στημένο σε ένα άρμα με έξι πτερωτούς ίππους κι ήταν ψηλό μέχρι το ταβάνι του ναού. Περιστοιχιζόταν από εκατό Νηρηίδες που κάθονταν σε δελφίνια. Ο βωμός ήταν επίσης στην ακρόπολη και ήταν ανάλογος σε κάλλος με το ναό. Εκεί υπήρχαν ακόμα πλήθος αγάλματα. Τα ανάκτορα και η ακρόπολη περιστοιχίζονταν από κυκλικά κανάλια που συνδέονταν με διόδους, οι οποίες οδηγούσαν προς το κέντρο. Οι δίοδοι διέθεταν πύλες που βρισκόταν ανάμεσα σε πύργους και από πάνω υπήρχαν γέφυρες. Το άνοιγμά τους χωρούσε μια τριήρη και ο διάπλους ήταν υπόγειος κάτω από τις γέφυρες. Ο λιμένας Τα κυκλικά κανάλια της ακρόπολης συνδέονταν με τη θάλασσα, που απείχε πενήντα στάδια (9.250 μέτρα), με διώρυγα τριών πλέθρων πλάτους (88,71 μέτρων) και εκατό ποδών βάθους (25 μέτρων). Στην άκρη της διώρυγας υπήρχε μεγάλη είσοδος που χωρούσε να περνούν στα κανάλια μεγάλα πλοία. Ο μεγάλος λιμένας κοντά την πρωτεύουσα της ομοσπονδίας, ήταν ευρύχωρος και πάντοτε γεμάτος από πλοία και εμπόρους που κατέφθαναν από όλα τα μέρη της Οικουμένης. Οι αποθήκες για πλοία ήταν γεμάτες τριήρεις και αρκετά όργανα και εξαρτήματα, όσα χρειάζονταν για αυτές, όλα τοποθετημένα με τάξη. Ο στόλος της Ατλαντίδας αποτελούνταν από 1.200 διάφορα πλοία. Αρδευτικά Έργα της δομής της Ατλαντίδας, που ήταν διαμορφωμένη, σύμφωνα με τον Πλάτωνα, σε τρείς δακτύλιους ύδατος και δύο δακτύλιους ξηράς. Η περιγραφή αυτή είναι απόλυτα και εντυπωσιακά συμβατή με τις Σουμεριακές πόλεις που περιβαλλόνταν από χάνδακες πλήρεις ύδατος]] Από τις άλλες οικοδομές τους, πολλές ήταν απλές και άλλες κτισμένες με πολύχρωμες πέτρες. Γύρω από την εύφορη πεδιάδα κατασκεύασαν μια μεγάλη κυκλική τάφρο που είχε τεράστιες διαστάσεις μεγέθους λίμνης όπου διοχέτευαν τα περισσευούμενα ύδατα για το θέρος. Το πλάτος της παντού ήταν ένα στάδιο (185 μ.), το βάθος της ένα πλέθρο (30,48 μ.) και το μήκος της, σκαμμένο γύρω από την πεδιάδα, ήταν δέκα χιλιάδες στάδια (1.850 χιλιόμετρα). Το ύδωρ από τη λίμνη το προωθούσαν μέσα από χάνδακες και αύλακες, σε όλη την πεδιάδα, ώστε να ποτίζονται όλα τα αγροτεμάχια, έτσι που να ρυθμίζουν την καλλιέργεια και να θερίζουν δυο φορές το έτος. Στο ιερό άλσος του Ποσειδώνα υπήρχαν ιαματικές πηγές με κρύα και θερμά νερά και δεξαμενές υπαίθριες και σκεπασμένες με στέγες. Στην Ατλαντίδα υπήρχαν ακόμη κήποι με φυτά και άνθη, γυμναστήρια και ένα ιπποδρόμιο. Επάνω στα όρη δηλμιουργούσαν τεχνητές λίμνες με φράγματα, που τις συνέδεσαν με μεγάλες αύλακες με τους ποταμούς που κατέβαιναν στην πεδιάδα. Στις λίμνες αυτές συγκέντρωναν τα ξύλα που έκοβαν και ύστερα άφηναν το νερό να φύγει για να τα παρασύρει από τους αύλακες στη πεδιάδα.... Διοίκηση ... Την Ατλαντίδα κυβερνούσαν δέκα βασιλείς. Το συμβούλιο των δέκα βασιλέων με αρχηγό τον Άτλαντα, ή τον προερχόμενο από την οικογένεια του Άτλαντα, λάμβανε αποφάσεις για όλα τα γενικά θέματα της, σύμφωνα με τους νόμους του Ποσειδώνα. Το ίδιο συμβούλιο δίκαζε και το βασιλέα που ενδεχομένως παρανομούσε. Για τη δίκη αυτή συγκροτούσαν ειδική συνεδρίαση με ταυροθυσία, σπονδές και όρκους, ότι θα δικάσουν σύμφωνα με τους νόμους που ήταν γραμμένοι σε ειδικές στήλες. Ό νόμος που ρύθμιζε τις αμοιβαίες σχέσεις των βασιλέων και την εξουσία τους καθώς διέταξε ο Ποσειδών, ήταν χαραγμένος με γράμματα πάνω σε μια στήλη ορειχάλκινη, που ήταν στημένη στον κεντρικό ναό του Θεού. Ό όρκος των βασιλέων περιείχε φοβερές κατάρες για κείνους που θα παρέβαιναν το νόμο. Για τα περιφερειακά θέματα οι βασιλείς είχαν απόλυτη εξουσία στους υπηκόους τους, αλλά υπήκουαν στους νόμους και τιμούσαν το θεό, από τον οποίο κατάγονταν και είχαν συγγένεια. Κάθε τμήμα της χώρας είχε έκταση εκατό στάδια ( 18.500 τεραγ. μέτρα). Όλα τα τμήματα ανέρχονταν σε εξήντα χιλιάδες. Οι Κατακτήσεις ... Οι Άτλαντες εξουσίαζαν και πολλές άλλες νήσους του πελάγους, γύρω από την περιοχή τους. Όταν οργάνωσαν το κράτος τους επεκτάθηκαν μέχρι την Αίγυπτο και την Τυρρηνία και αργότερα σε άλλες περιοχές της γης. Διαπεραιώθηκαν στην Ευρώπη και κατέλαβαν όλες τις τότε γνωστές χώρες της, καθώς και τις τότε γνωστές εκτάσεις της Ασίας. Αλλά, όπως αναφέρθηκε στην αρχή, τα στρατεύματά τους που εκστράτευσαν στην Ελλάδα, δεν κατόρθωσαν να καταβάλουν τους Αθηναίους, σύμφωνα με τις γραφές της Σάιδας. Η θεϊκή τιμωρία και Αθηνά επιτηρούν την καταστροφή της ασεβούς Ατλαντίδας]] Αρχικά κάτοικοι της Ατλαντίδας ζούσαν ειρηνικά, είχαν όλα τα αγαθά της Γης και προόδευαν. Ήταν ανώτεροι στο ήθος, υπάκουαν στους νόμους, τους αρχηγούς, τους ιερείς και τους μάντεις που φρόντιζαν για την υγεία τους και την ευζωΐα τους. 'Ήταν ευσεβείς και τίμιοι. Αργότερα όμως, όταν χάθηκε η πίστη των κατοίκων της Ατλαντίδας στο θεό, γιατί ανακατεύτηκε πολλές φορές το θείο - αθάνατο - στοιχείο με το θνητό και υπερίσχυσε το ανθρώπινο ήθος, τότε οι άνθρωποι αλλοτριώθηκαν. Έγιναν εγωιστές. Ο Ζεύς τότε, καθώς είδε την επιρρέπεια τους προς την αθλιότητα, αποφάσισε να τους τιμωρήσει. Κάλεσε λοιπόν στο λαμπρότερο ανάκτορό τους, στημένο στη μέση της Οικουμένης, όλους τούς θεούς και τους είπε... "Τίμαιος" - Αποσπάσματα Θέση Ατλαντίδας ...."Πολλά λοιπόν και μεγάλα έργα της πόλης σας (δηλ. της Αθήνας) είναι εδώ γραμμένα (δηλ. στις πλάκες του ναού της Σάιδας) ένα όμως υπερέχει από όλα, σε μεγαλείο και ηρωισμό. Γιατί οι γραφές μας λένε πως η πόλη σας αντιμετώπισε κάποτε μια μεγάλη δύναμη, που προχωρούσε εισβάλλουσα σσυγχρόνως σε όλη την Ευρώπη και την Ασία, "έξωθεν ορμησθείσαν εκ του Ατλαντικού πελάγους". Γιατί τότε το πέλαγος εκείνο μπορούσε να το περπατήσει κανένας, επειδή εις την είσοδο του, την οποία εσείς ονομάζετε Ηράκλειες Στήλες (σημερινό Γιβραλτάρ), υπήρχε νήσος (ξηρά). Αυτή η νήσος ήταν μεγαλύτερη από τη Λιβύη και την Ασία μαζί και από αυτό οι ταξιδιώτες μπορούσαν να περάσουν σε άλλες νήσους, και από αυτά κατόπιν σε όλη την απέναντι ήπειρο την ευρισκομένη γύρω από τον αληθινό εκείνο ωκεανό. Γιατί τα μέρη αυτά, όσα είναι μέσα από το στενό που αναφέραμε, φαίνονται ως ένας λιμένας που έχει στενή είσοδο για τα πλοία, τα εκείθεν (έξω) όμως του στενού, είναι πραγματικό πέλαγος (ωκεανός), και η γη (ξηρά) που το περιβάλλει μπορεί αναμφίβολα και πολύ σωστά να ονομάζεται ήπειρος. Περισσότερες πληροφορίες στην διεύθυνση http://www.discoveryatlantis.com/. Κατακτήσεις Ατλάντων που δημιουργήθηκαν περιστασιακά, από τις Σουμεριακές πόλεις Ωρύγεια (Uruk), Ώρεια (Ur) κ.α., κατά την 3η χιλιετηρίδα π.Χ. Ίσως, οι κατακτήσεις των Ατλάντων να αντιστοιχούν σε αυτήν την περιοχή. Ας ληφθεί υπ' όψη ότι την εποχή αυτή Τυρρηνία είναι η Κιλικία, στα νότια του όρους Ταύρου ]] Στην νήσο αυτή, λοιπόν, την Aτλαντίδα σχηματίσθηκε μεγάλη δύναμη, που εξουσίαζε ολόκληρο την νήσο και "πολλών δε άλλων νήσων και μερών της ηπείρου". Και εκτός από αυτά τα μέρη "επί πλέον" από τη εσωτερική πλευρά προς τη Λιβύη κυριάρχησε μέχρι και την Αίγυπτο, και από τη πλευρά της Ευρώπης μέχρι την Τυρρηνία. Πόλεμος με Αθήνα Όλη αυτή η δύναμη αφού συγκεντρώθηκε και επιχείρησε με μια εξόρμηση να υποδουλώσει και το δικό σας τόπο και το δικό μας και όλους τους προς τα μέσα του στενού (των Ηράκλειων στηλών). Τότε, λοιπόν, Σόλωνα, η δύναμη της πόλης σας έλαμψε στα μάτια όλων των ανθρώπων για τον ηρωισμό και την ανδρεία της. Γιατί τους ξεπέρασε όλους στην ευψυχία κατά τον πόλεμο, στην αρχή ως κεφαλή των Ελλήνων, αργότερα που έμεινε αναγκαστικά μόνη, όταν οι άλλοι αποστάτησαν, αφού έφθασε στους έσχατους κινδύνους, κατενίκησε τους επιδρομείς και έστησε τρόπαια. Έτσι, όσους, δεν υποδουλώθηκαν ακόμα, εμπόδισε να σκλαβωθούν και απελευθέρωσε όλους τους άλλους, όσους κατοικούσαν όπου και εμείς, στο εσωτερικό, από τα όρια των στηλών του Ηρακλή. Τέλος της Ατλαντίδας της Ατλαντίδας]] Αργότερα όμως έγιναν τρομακτικοί σεισμοί και κατακλυσμοί, οπότε σε ένα ημερονύκτιο χάθηκε ολόκληρος ο στρατός σας ακαριαία. Άνοιξε η γη και τον κατάπιε και η Ατλαντίδα τότε βούλιαξε στη θάλασσα και εξαφανίστηκε. Για αυτό, μέχρι τώρα το εκεί πέλαγος είναι αδιάβατο και ανεξερεύνητο, επειδή εμποδίζει πραγματικά η μάζα της λάσπης στους ρηχούς βράχους (υφάλους) που απόμειναν σε εκείνο το μέρος μετά την καθίζηση της νήσου.... Ιστορική Ερμηνεία Η ορθολογιστική εξέταση του μύθου δεν αφήνει άλλα περιθώρια πέραν της ταύτισης της Ατλαντίδας με την προ-κατακλυσμιαία Σουμερία. Σόλων, Πλάτων και Αίγυπτος Η πρωταρχική πηγή του μύθου είναι οι αναφορές του Πλάτωνα σε δύο διαλόγους του: τον Κριτία και τον Τίμαιο. Από αυτές φαίνεται ότι οι πληροφορίες του αντλούνται από σημειώσεις του Σόλωνα που αυτός συνέγραψε μετά την επιστροφή του από την Αίγυπτο που χρονολογείται στον 6ο αιώνα π.Χ.. Εκεί, στο ναό της Νήιθιδος, στην πόλη Σάϊδα του Δέλτα του ποταμού Νείλου, οι Αιγύπτιοι ιερείς παρουσίασαν στον Σόλωνα πινακίδες (ή επιγραφές σε τοίχους), σε Ιερογλυφική Γραφή, που αναφερόταν στους Άτλαντες και την επίθεσή τους στην Αίγυπτο. Είναι προφανές ότι οι πληροφορίες αυτές δεν μπορεί να παλαιότερες του τέλους της 4ης χλιετηρίδας καθώς όλα τα αιγυπτιακά κείμενα που διαθέτουμε είναι νεότερα της εποχής αυτής και επιπλέον θεωρείται, με αρκετή πιθανότητα, ότι τότε περίπου θα εμφανίσθηκε και η γραφή στην Αίγυπτο. Αίγυπτος και Σουμερία Η παράλληλη ανάπτυξη των δύο πολιτιστικών κέντρων της Μεσοποταμίας και της Αιγύπτου, κατά την διάρκεια της 4ης χιλιετηρίδας, θα είχε δημιουργήσει κάποιο εμπορικό δίαυλο μεταξύ τους που εκτός από εμπορεύματα θα διοχέτευε και πληροφορίες του ενός για την κατάσταση του άλλου. Η αισθητή υπεροχή του πολιτισμού στην Μεσοποταμία κατά τον δεύτερο ήμισυ της χιλιετίας αυτής θα είχε προκαλέσει το ζωηρό ενδιαφέρον των Αιγυπτίων για τους μακρυνούς ανταγωνιστές τους. Ωστόσο, αυτό ήταν περισσότερο ακαδημαϊκό, καθώς θα υπήρχαν έντονα τοπικά προβλήματα. Περιβαλλόμενη από αφρικανικούς λαούς χαμηλότατου πολιτισμικού επιπέδου, η Αίγυπτος, προφανώς δεν αντιμετώπιζε εξωτερικές απειλές και δεν είχαν προκύψει, ακόμη, οι λόγοι για την δημιουργία της επιβλητικής αυτοκρατορίας των μεταγενεστέρων χιλιετιών. Έτσι οι διάφορες πόλεις της πρέπει να αναλωνόταν, έως τότε, σε εσωτερικές αντιδικίες που αφορούσαν κυρίως την άρδευση των καλλιέργειών τους από τον ποταμό Νείλο. Στην Μεσοποταμία, αντίστοιχα, η κατάσταση των πόλεων -κρατών δεν πρέπει να ήταν και πολύ διαφορετική από εκείνη της 3ης χιλιετίας (που είναι αρκετά γνωστή από τις πηγές). Στο μεγαλύτερο χρονικό διάστημα, οι πόλεις διεξήγαγαν σκληρότατους πόλεμους τόσο μεταξύ τους όσο και απέναντι σε επιδρομείς από τα δυτικά (Συριακή έρημος) και τα ανατολικά (οροσειρά του Ζάγρου). Οι συχνοί πόλεμοι βελτίωσαν κατά πολύ την πολεμική τους τεχνική (όπως περίπου συνέβη στις Ελληνικές πόλεις της κλασσικής εποχής). Σουμερία και Ατλαντίδα Υπήρχαν όμως και εποχές που κάποια πόλη επικρατούσε των άλλων (όπως, στην Ελλάδα, η Σπάρτη και η Αθήνα) και τότε στην Μεσοποταμία σχηματιζόταν μια μεγάλη αυτοκρατορία. Αυτό φαίνεται ότι συνέβη και στα τέλη της 4ης ή στις αρχές της 3ης χιλιετίας. Ως έδρα της δημιουργηθείσης ηγεμονίας, μάλλον, ορίσθηκε η Νιππύρεια (Nippur) (ή ήταν αυτή η ηγεμονεύουσα πόλη την εποχή αυτή). Η πόλη αυτή βρισκόταν στο κέντρο της Σουμερίας, κτισμένη και στις δυό πλευρές του παλαιού ρου του Ευφράτη. Επιπλέον ο ναός του θεού Ένλιλου (Enlil), στο κέντρο της, ταιριάζει απόλυτα με την περιγραφή του Πλάτωνα για τον ναό του Ποσειδώνα της Ατλαντίδας. Αλλά και το υπόλοιπο της περιγραφής του είναι απόλυτα χαρακτηριστικό. Η νότια Μεσοποταμία της 4ης χιλιετίας, ήταν πραγματικά εντυπωσιακή. Αιώνες κατασκευών είχαν δημιουργήσει ένα εξαιρετικό, γαι την εποχή, δίκτυο καναλιών μεταξύ των δύο ποταμών του Τίγρη και του Ευφράτη που κατέστησε δυνατή την δημιουργία αρδευομένων κτημάτων με οπωροφόρα δένδρα και άλλες καλλιέργειες που κατέστησαν την περιοχή πραγματικό παράδεισο. Η περιοχή αυτή, άλλωστε, ήταν η περιγραφόμενη στην Βίβλο, ως κήπος της Εδέμ. . Οι ναοί των πόλεων της Σουμερίας είναι εκπληκτικά παρόμοιοι με αυτόν που περιγράφεται από τον Πλάτωνα ως ναός της Ατλαντίδας]] Στο «Γιλγάμειο Έπος», υπάρχει περιγραφή του δέους που αντιμετωπίζει ο Έγκινδος (Enkidu) όταν πλησιάζει και εισέρχεται στην Ωρύγεια (Uruk) για να συναντήσει τον Γίλγαμο (Gilgamesh). Προφανώς, αντίστοιχα συναισθήματα δημιουργούταν σε κάθε έμπορο ή ταξιδιώτη (Σημίτες από την έρημο ή Ινδο-ευρωπαίοι από τον Βορρά ) που αντίκρυζαν, μετά από κοπιώδεις πορείες εβδομάδων, τους χρυσούς θόλους των ζιγγουράτ των πόλεων της Σουμερίας που χρύσιζαν στον ήλιο και στην συνέχεια τα οικοδομήματα και τους κήπους στο εσωτερικό των πόλεων. Το δύσκολο σημείο είναι ότι στους διαλόγους του Πλάτωνα η Ατλαντίδα χαρακτηρίζεται ως νήσος. Αλλά και η Σουμερία της εποχής με τους δύο μεγάλους ποταμούς γύρω της και τον Περσικό κόλπο στα νότια και περικλειόμενη από καυτή έρημο, μάλλον νησωτική εντύπωση θα έδινε. Τα υπόλοιπα τα ανέλαβε η δημιουργική φαντασία των ταξιδιωτών. Πόλεμος Αιγύπτου και Ατλαντίδας Η Σουμεριακή ιστορία της 3ης χιλιετηρίδας περιλαμβάνει αρκετές αναφορές επέκτασης των Μεσοποταμιακών αυτοκρατοριών μέχρι την Μεσόγειο Θάλασσα. Χαρακτηριστική είναι η περίπτωση της Ακκαδικής αυτοκρατορίας του Σαργώνα που έφθασε μέχρι την Παρασκάνδη της Καππαδοκίας. Προφανώς κάτι τέτοιο θα συνέβη και την εποχή τους τέλους της 4ης χιλιετηρίδας (ή στην αρχή της 3ης). Οι προ-Σουμέριοι /Άτλαντες αφού επέκτειναν αρχικά την κυριαρχία τους μέχρι την Τυρρηνία στά βόρεια (που προφανώς δεν είναι η Ετρουρία της Ιταλίας αλλά η παραλιακή ζώνη στα νότια του όρους Ταύρου), στράφηκαν προς την Παλαιστίνη, που εκείνη την εποχή δεν θα ήταν, πολιτισμικά, σε θέση να προβάλλει σημαντική αντίσταση, και έφθασαν με αρκετή ευκολία στο Δέλτα της Αιγύπτου (με στρατό που βάδιζε από ξηρά που συνοδευόταν από στόλο που έπλεε στην παραλία). (Εδώ, ας σημειωθεί ότι, προ-κατακλυσμιαία, οι λιμένες των Σουμεριακών πόλεων (Ur, Uruk, Eridu κα.) είχαν πολύ ευκολότερη πρόσβαση στην θάλασσα καθώς η λάσπη δεν είχε δημιουργήσει τις μεταγενέστερες προσχώσεις που, βαθμιαία, δυσκόλευαν την έξοδο προς τον Περσικό Κόλπο και επομένως οι προ-Σουμέριοι είχαν δυνατότητες μεγαλύτερης ναυτικής ενασχόλησης από τους Σουμέριους της 3ης χιλιτίας). Η εμφάνιση μιάς τέτοιας, εντυπωσιακής για την εποχή, στρατιάς στις πύλες της Αιγύπτου θα προκάλεσε απίστευτη ταραχή στους κατοίκους της. Πιθανότατα, αυτό θα ήταν το σημαντικότερο κίνητρο για τον συνασπισμό των Αιγυπτιακών πόλεων που τελικά θα κατέληγε στην γνωστή φαραωνική αυτοκρατορία του μέλλοντος. Τελικά, οι επιδρομείς φαίνεται ότι αναχαιτίσθηκαν στην Σάιδα. Επειδή στη Σάιδα θα υπήρχε γενικώς ισχυρή παροικία από εμπόρους και μετανάστες από τον Αιγαιωτικό χώρο (Ωγυγία?) (ή για λόγους που αγνοούμε σήμερα) δημιουργήθηκε τελικά η εντύπωση, στην Κλασσική Εποχή, ότι η πόλη ήταν αποικία των Αθηναίων. Έτσι οι ιερείς, ίσως για να κολακεύσουν τον Σόλωνα, ανέφεραν και την συμμετοχή των Αθηναίων στον πόλεμο. Στο τέλος, ο Σόλων ή ο Πλάτων υπερβάλλοντας, προφανώς ακόμη περισσότερο, μετέτρεψαν έναν πόλεμο μεταξύ προ-Σουμερίων και Αιγύπτου σε πόλεμο Ατλάντων και Αθήνας. (Δεν υπήρχε βέβαια καμία περίπτωση, για τους γνωρίζοντες αιγυπτιολογία, οι επιγραφές της τότε περιόδου να ανέφεραν πόλεμο που αφορούσε την, σχεδόν άγνωστη στους Αιγύπτιους, Ελλάδα και μάλιστα ειδικά την Αθήνα). Προ-Σουμέριοι και Άτλαντες Το τελευταίο ερώτημα που απομένει είναι αυτό της ονομασίας. Πως προέκυψε το όνομα Άτλαντες? Αν και φαίνεται δύσκολη η απάντηση ωστόσο υπάρχει μία υπόθεση. Μετά τον κατακλυσμό οι Σουμέριοι κατέγραψαν, στις πηγές τους, την παράδοση ότι μερικοί προ-κατακλυσμιαίοι προκάτοχοί τους, της πόλης Συροππάγειας (Suruppak), διέφυγαν, υπό τον πρίγκιπα Ωτονάπιδο (Ut-Napishtim) (τον Σουμεριακό Νώε), στη Τύλο (Dilmun), νήσο του Περσικού Κόλπου. Η ρίζα (*Τυλ-) της ελληνικής ονομασίας της νήσου είναι κάπως παρόμοια με την ρίζα (*Ατλ-) της Ατλαντίδας. Είναι λοιπόν δυνατόν οι προ-Σουμέριοι της προ-κατακλυσμιαίας Μεσοποταμίας να αποκαλούνταν, πράγματι, «Άτλας». Αυτοί κατεστράφησαν οικονομικά κατά τον κατακλυσμό αλλά κυρίως από τις επακολουθήσασες ταραχές οπότε άρπαξαν την ευκαιρία διάφορες φυλές από την οροσειρά του Ζάγρου να καταλάβουν τις πόλεις και, μετά από ένα μεσαίωνα συγχώνευσης με τους παλαιούς κατοίκους (όπως αντίστοιχα, οι Δωριείς στον Ελλαδικό χώρο), να συνεχίσουν, ως Σουμέριοι πλέον, τον προϋπάρχοντα πολιτισμό. Αργότερα, την 1η χιλιετηρίδα, οι ιερείς της Αιγύπτου δεν μπορούσαν πλέον να ταυτίσουν τους τότε επιδρομείς με κάποιο γνωστό λαό. Σε κάποιο εδάφιο των επιγραφών, θα διάβασαν για την θέση της χώρας αυτής πέρα από τα Στενά. Τα Στενά αυτά, προφανώς, θα ήταν: - ο πορθμός του Άντεν ή - ο πορθμός της Άρμουλας (κατά τον Κλαύδιο Πτολεμαίο) δηλ. τα σημερινά στενά του Ορμούζ, μεταξύ Περσικού Κόλπου και Ινδικού Ωκεανού. Όμως, Έλληνες και Αιγύπτιοι της εποχής, είχαν πλήρη άγνοια για την ύπαρξή του. Για αυτούς ήταν τα αναφερόμενα στενά, ταυτίσθηκαν με ευκολία με τις πασίγνωστες, και διαβόητες τότε, Ηράκλειες Στήλες. Έτσι η Ατλαντίδα βρέθηκε στον Ατλαντικό Ωκεανό, που έλαβε έτσι το όνομά της! Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Άτλαντες *Πλάτων *Σόλων Βιβλιογραφία *Κριτίας, Πλάτωνος. *Τίμαιος, Πλάτωνος. Ιστογραφία *Atlantens.gr Αυτό to Ελληνικό site περιέχει, με πολύ όμορφο τρόπο, όλες τις εμπεριστατωμένες πληροφορίες για την Ατλαντίδα. * Atlantis Archives * [http://www.pantheon.org/articles/a/atlantis.html Atlantis: the Myth] from Encyclopedia Mythica * Atlantis Myth or Reality * A lawyer's letter indicating publisher interest in William James Sidis's Lost Atlantis Manuscript * [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Stargate_Atlantis Sci-Fi-Series - Stargate: Atlantis] * [http://video.google.com/videoplay?docid=6056789081969524094 The Destruction of Atlantis - Google Video] * [http://video.google.com/videoplay?docid=-1169369722125156877 Plato's Atlantis. Video-Conference in the University, Madrid. Spain - Google Video] * Atlantis Discussed as a Mystic Place * Collected and original essays on the topic of Atlantis by Genry Joil * Atlantis, Alien Visitation and Genetic Manipulation by Michael Tsarion Category: Μυθικές Χώρες